1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional code, and more particularly to a method of coding, decoding and usage for three-dimensional code.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, there are all kinds of display screen terminals installed in public places such as malls, supermarkets, exhibition halls, railway stations, and etc. These display screens usually display some information regarding enterprises and institutions, social welfare programs, or advertisements of various products.
With the increase of these display screen terminals, media advertisements for enterprises and institutions rely more and more on these display screen terminals. Display screen terminals are embodied as LED screens, LCD screens, plasma screens, or PC displays. These above screens are installed in various living and work environments frequented by people. Many advertisers utilize these display screens as advertisements to display images, videos, web pages, text, and etc. These display screen terminals are also sometimes used to display information regarding social welfare information and work information for the government. For instance, during public events as the World Expo, citizens and visitors learned about the World Expo through display screen terminals in various places, such as subways, malls, and bus stations. Unfortunately, users are only able to passively receive the information sent by these screens because most of these display screen terminals are only capable of displaying information. Only a few terminals are able to sense a user's touch or a mouse click, but these few terminals allow the user to actively pursue interesting information on the screens through the mouse or a touch. The high cost of these touch screens or screens that interact with a mouse is the main factor in the limited widespread usage of these types of display screen terminals, and thus most display screen terminals just have the play function.
In recent years with the development of two-dimensional code technology, two-dimensional codes can begin to be applied to video programs. When the two-dimensional code is added to a video program, it allows the audience to obtain information from the two-dimensional code. For example, the audience is able to obtain the two-dimensional code from the video advertisement, wherein the two-dimensional code contains a URL (Uniform Resource Locator), phone number, and etc. Currently, various applications for the two-dimensional code require photographs to be taken of the two-dimensional code by the user to obtain such information.
Chinese Patent CN200910105475.6 provides a method for acquiring a two-dimensional code from a video or a video device. Through directly acquiring the two-dimensional code by analyzing a video, the user is able to obtain the information embedded in the two-dimensional code from the video. At the same time, acquiring the two-dimensional code is unaffected by external conditions, such as illumination, so that identifying the information in the two-dimensional code is more precise.
Chinese patent CN200510084397.8 discloses a method for controlling visible image transmission rate of a two-dimensional code, which can be used for data transmission between mobile phones, PDAs, tablets PC, or computers. This mainly provides a new method for data transmission through the technology of the two-dimensional code, particularly to improve the correcting mechanism in the transmission process of the two-dimensional codes, so that the data is capable of achieving reliable transmission with external interference.
Chinese patent CN200510110024.3 provides a shopping method and system by using a handset, based on technique of the two-dimensional code. To establish the relationship between the user's mobile phone and bank cards, send order requests to generate a two-dimensional code according to the order requested, and then a generated two-dimensional code is sent to the user's mobile phone. Upon passing certification, the appropriate cash or commodity is then transferred.
In view of the prior art, it is understood that the conventional technologies of the two-dimensional code as a method for acquiring information can be applied to a video and related display content on a video. The technologies of the above inventions are about how to precisely access high quality information in the two-dimensional code but fail to teach any interaction technology which is about the user and the display device or the user and the display content through the two-dimensional code.
In terms of efficiency in transmitting information, it can be said that the most valuable information to the user is the information that the user is most interested to learn. In other words, the information is accepted by the user if the user feels that the information is valuable. It is more efficient to present a user with specific information they want to know rather than displaying a large amount of irrelevant content.
Therefore, it is of great significance and commercial value to invent new techniques for two-dimensional code to interact on terminals screens without an interactive function, so that users are capable of interacting with these terminal screens and are able to take the initiative to learn information displayed by these screens.
The object of the present invention is that it introduces the time dimension to the existing techniques of two-dimensional code to form a three-dimensional code which would allow for synchronous display of the content contained within the three-dimensional code to be played on a display device. This makes the display device with only the ability to play content have the ability of interaction, wherein the user is capable of interacting with the display screen terminals through the three-dimension code to initiate an operation, change the currently displayed content on the screen, or look for interesting information. However, current techniques cannot provide the above function.